


Buzz Kill

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dancing, Dave is Indirectly Mentioned, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Gamzee is Indirectly Mentioned, Humanstuck, Karkat Swearing, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Underage Drinking, jade is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at Strider's dumb party, where drinking and dancing are being encouraged, and you are going to have a huge migraine in the morning.<br/>You haven't had even one alcoholic drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Kill

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one, and it's idea is:  
> "we both didn’t want to be at this party but look where we are au"

The walls reverberate and bright lights flash and dance about. People shove past you to get to the impromptu dance floor. Bodies grinding in a mockery of true dancing. You don't recognize the song, but you haven't recognized any of them yet. Also, it is a little hard to recognize anything beyond the migraine-inducing volumes Strider is producing from his turntables.

You lean against the wall, grumbling under your breath. Why did you agree to go to Strider's party. You spot you boyfriend flailing his limbs around, and you grimace. He had been the one pouting until you finally agreed and how many drinks had he had? Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker.

You refuse to take your eyes off of him. You don't know over half of these fuckers, and even the ones you know -or maybe especially the ones you know- you don't trust them as far as you can throw them. You notice John dancing with Rose, and her dancing is fairly graceful. Someone slumps next to you and sighs, " We both didn't want to be at this party, but look where we are."

"At this fucking god awful party," you grumble, glancing at Kanaya. She almost appears tired. The way her eyes flick across the room, occasionally landing on Rose, tells you that she's thinking the same thing you are.

You have known Kanaya most of your life and you would do literally anything else before being be the one to touch her girlfriend inappropriately, and that's not just because you don't like Rose like that. Rose can hold her own, she's a devil when she wants to be, even tipsy or drunk or what have you, and normally you would curse up and down the cosmos about how bad-ass you were, and you definitely would kick ass without second thought if needed, but damn. Kanaya was scary as fuck.

This coming from the guy who is friends with a literally psychotic pseudo-juggallo, and has been cornered by him when he was at his worst more times then you like to count. With that in mind, you would say that Kanaya is hands down the scariest person you know. You look back at John, noticing that Jade has joined in on the dance John and Rose were having. They seem to be having fun and you would still bet money that John is the drunkest person in that group. You sigh, "Do I want to ask how she convinced you to come?"

There's a pause, "Well, it was a lot of talking."

"No puppy dog eyes?"

Kanaya huffs in laughter, "If Rose made a puppy dog face, I would be concerned that her mind was being controlled."

You nod, "True enough."

You both settle into a comfortable silence as you watch your respective love interests dance. John turns to you, smiling widely and waves you over. You sigh and walk over to him. He hugs you and you open your mouth to ask him what he wants, when he grabs your hair and pulls you into a sloppy kiss. When he pulls away, he's still smiling and blushing, "I love you Karkat."

You headbutt his shoulder, "I love you too, John."

"Ready to have some fun?"

You look at John to see his eyebrows waggling as he smirks. You huff and put a hand over his face, "Stop being an idiot, idiot."

John laughs, "But I'm your idiot!"

You smile and hold him, nuzzling him. "Damn right you are."

He sways in your grip, probably trying to dance with you. You mostly stay still, just to make sure he doesn't lose his balance and fall over. His arms loop around your neck, "Having fun?"

You laugh a little, "I suppose I am now."

John laughs, "Buzz kill."

You bump into someone and turn around, "Sorry."

You see Kanaya smile as she turns to look at you, "It's fine Karkat."

She's dancing with Rose now, it seems. "Still don't want to be at this party," You say, smiling.

John raspberries and Kanaya laughs, "At least we have good company."


End file.
